


Day 24 - Making up afterwards

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never. Never do that again.” John’s voice was shaking and Sherlock finally looked at him, a glimpse of hope warming his heart. John’s eyes were as red and swollen as his own, his cheeks and nose flushed. “If you ever do that again I swear I’ll go away and I won’t come back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24 - Making up afterwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icanwritesee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanwritesee/gifts).



> Some fluff and smut for you: your wish has been granted ;D Hope you like it ^.^

Sherlock was sobbing softly when the noise of the creaking step made him hold his breath. He didn’t dare to look up when he heard the door opening quietly: had it been Mrs Hudson the disillusion would have definitely killed him.

“Never. Never do that again.” John’s voice was shaking and Sherlock finally looked at him, a glimpse of hope warming his heart. John’s eyes were as red and swollen as his own, his cheeks and nose flushed. “If you ever do that again I swear I’ll go away and I won’t come back.”

Sherlock stood up unsteadily, never looking away, and John took a few steps towards him. Then, all of a sudden, they were rushing towards one another an their arms were wrapped tightly around each other’s body.

Sherlock couldn’t fight his tears and began to sob against John’s shoulder. “So-Sorry… Jo-John I’m so s-sorry… p-please… please do-don’t l-leave me… please…” John ran a hand in Sherlock’s hair, soothingly caressing his scalp. “Hush, hush… It’s alright… I’m here, I’m not leaving you…”

After a while Sherlock calmed down enough to look into John’s eyes. Surprisingly, he found concern and disappointment, even a hint of guilt, but he couldn’t find any trace of anger. “I promise, John. I promise I’ll never do it again. Just… just don’t leave me.”

John smiled a bit sadly and stroke his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere. But please, Sherlock, tell me why you did it. I can’t… I feel so… I wasn’t here, I keep thinking that if I hadn’t…” He couldn’t finish his sentences, his own feelings too strong and messy to be expressed in words. “What’s wrong Sherlock? You can tell me anything, you know?”

Sherlock lowered his gaze, John’s arms still around him. He looked like a tiny hurt puppy. “I can’t… You’ll hate me if I tell you…”

John lifted his chin and looked into his eyes fondly. “Sherlock, there’s nothing you could say that could ever make me hate you. Just be sincere, please.”

Sherlock fidgeted a bit and tried to look away, but John’s hand kept him in place. “Ok… The thing is… You weren’t there… You were with _her._ ” The way he said ‘her’ was filled of hurt and despair. “And it’s ok, I have no right to ask you to… but I couldn’t… I just… I love you John…” His voice was a soft whisper, and John couldn’t be sure he had heard correctly; but Sherlock’s eyes were screaming it out loud, so he cupped his cheeks and pressed his own forehead against Sherlock’s. “Shit… I’m an idiot Sherlock. I’m such an idiot. All this time trying to move on because I thought that you… I’m sorry, sweetheart, I’m so sorry!” He brushed his lips against Sherlock’s, ever so softly and then whispered against them: “I love you too.”

Sherlock’s mind went blank, and then it was flooded by countless thoughts and feelings, until John’s repeated whisper, thumping against his eardrums as if he was screaming, emerged from the chaos. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

All of a sudden, Sherlock grabbed John’s face and kissed him. It was a stronger, fiercer, needy kiss: he needed to feel John against him, he needed to be sure it was all real. And John’s reaction was every bit as passionate: his left hand slid into Sherlock’s hair, fingers intertwined with his curls, and his left hand fisted the back of Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock’s lips parted to John’s eager tongue, and a shiver went down Sherlock’s spine. The kiss grew more and more heated, hands roaming on each other’s body, sliding under the fabric of their shirts. John lips moved to Sherlock’s earlobe, sucking it and making his knees falter.

Sherlock grabbed John’s shirt and pulled him towards the armchair, then pushed him down on it and straddled him, never breaking the kiss. John grabbed his arse and pulled him closer, a loud moan escaping their lips when their clothed cocks brushed against one another. Then John pulled away, panting, and gave Sherlock a questioning look as his fingers moved to the buttons of Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock smiled and nodded, and began to unbutton John’s shirt as well.

When they were finally bare-chest they spent a few minutes in reverent worship of each other’s body, fingers trailing every scar, every bone, every inch of skin. John leant forward and kissed Sherlock’s collarbone, then moved downwards, leaving a trail of kisses and nips, until he reached a nipple and sucked it. Sherlock whimpered and unconsciously rolled his hips, making them both moan, John’s lips still against Sherlock’s chest. When he finally withdrew, Sherlock pushed him against the seat back, pressed himself against him and began to lick and nip his earlobe and his neck. John muffled his moans with his own hand, but Sherlock pushed it away, delighted by the little whimpers and the deep groans he was eliciting from his mouth. His fingers played with his nipples for a few seconds and then moved downwards to his waistband, opening his trousers and sliding a hand inside them. John cried out when he felt Sherlock’s hand wrapped around his cock, still trapped in his jeans and pants, stroking slowly and teasingly.

He managed to open Sherlock’s trousers as well, and they reluctantly stood up just enough to get rid of the rest of their clothes; then John sat back, pulled Sherlock down on top of him and kissed him fiercely. Sherlock bucked his hips tentatively, making them both moan into each other’s mouth.

John pulled back a few inches and looked into Sherlock’s eyes, whispering “May I?” Sherlock almost came untouched at the passion and tenderness in his voice. “Yes! Yes… please…”

John wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock and stroke it gently, thumbing its leaking tip. Sherlock moaned loud and mirrored his actions on John’s prick.

Then John moved his hand towards Sherlock’s mouth. “Lick it” he said, his voice hoarse, filthy. Sherlock licked his palm slowly, teasingly, never diverting his gaze from John’s eyes; then he began to suck his thumb, stroking John’s cock in time with his suction. “God, Sherlock!” John was a quivering, moaning mess underneath him. Sherlock could feel his own taste on John’s thumb: it was strange, but oddly arousing. Eventually, he let the finger go and took care of the rest of the hand. When John was satisfied with Sherlock’s job, he grabbed both of their cocks and began to stroke, slowly at first, then faster, helped by Sherlock’s spit and their precum. They were both groaning and panting, foreheads pressed together, John’s free hand holding Sherlock’s hip tightly enough to leave marks, Sherlock’s hands clenching John’s shoulders, hips rocking as they both fucked John’s fist.

And then Sherlock was kissing John messily, sloppily, moaning, he was coming all over their bellies, and John was following him immediately over the edge.

Both of them too tired to care about how sticky and dirty they were, and too happy and satisfied to considering to get up, they remained there, holding and caressing each other’s body.

John kissed Sherlock’s temple and whispered “Never scare me like this anymore…”

Sherlock buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Never leave me again…”

John smiled against his curls. “I’ll never leave you sweetheart. I love you.”

Sherlock smiled as well. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *EDIT: I had forgotten to write this, I'm such a scatterbrain :P tomorrow I'm going on holiday for a week or something more, so I don't think I'll be able to write anything -or maybe something but definitely not a ff a day :( - but I'll write as soon as I come back ^.^   
> Thank you for your support, have a super wonderful week :) xxx


End file.
